Death's son
by Mcdawn
Summary: Harry is not happy after the war and death decides to reach out to him through the hallows and give him another life.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his comfy chair by the fire, his mind on the recent war. The terror he felt and the expectation of not getting past it. Ginny was gone unable to understand why he was so intent on looking at the negative side of things when he had something good in his life that had the potential to make him happy.

If he was being fair he could not blame her. If the tables were turned he would have left as well. It had been nearly three years and all of that time she tried, she really did. Taking care of him, making sure he ate putting aside her own depression. It was clearly exhausting but she never got anything in return. Harry just continued to look as if he was living on a seperate plane of existence from the rest of the world.

As he sat there his eyes closed and missed three items he had thought he got rid of appear as if he called them, on his lap and disappear inside his body. Meanwhile his body was becoming transparent before complelty disappearing.

Harry next opened his eyes, bright sunlight seeping through his eyelids. He coud feel he was lying on the ground. The sight of the clear blue sky confirmed that he was outside. He sat confusion warring inside him. He was in an alley way behind Gringotts. He stood up wondering how on earth he got there. Confusion warred inside him at the fact that the ground was much closer than he could remember it being. In a panic he conjured a mirror to find a four year old face staring back at him.

He fell down on his bottom in shock at the sight but did notice however when he stood up again that there were differences to the way he looked when he was four before. His hair was slightly longer reaching his shoulders, less messy neither did he have a fringe. His lightning bolt scar was not there and his hair was more red than black. He stood up again and said to himself "I should really not be surprised."

Something shimmered beside him and Harry turned around to find a very tall someone wearing a black robe holding a scythe standing in front of him. He did not feel any fear of the being he saw he had already facedd death and died once he was not afraid of it happening again.

He loooked at Harry and said "Do you remember what I told you when you requested to come here?"

Harry knew he was talking about a world where his parents were because he was all of a sudden bombareded with his counterpart's memories. His life started out okay he was loved and happy for the first two years of his life until the attack by Voldemort. He watched as his counterpart lost consciousness after seeing green and then waking up to his parents talking about how his brother destroyed the dark lord and protecting his little brother Harry the squib.

Harry's life changed from then on. His family kept him home under the assumption of protecting him. He was no longer allowed to leave the house or communicate with other magical people. His home became his prison, his parents slowly distanced themselves away from him in the assumption that it would help in his transition. It was his mother who made the decidion to send him to the muggle world. She explained that they could not keep him indoors forever and it was unfair for him to never interact with other people because of their fears.

It was then decided he was going to be sent to Lily's sister. Harry had not even been asked if he wanted to go. He woke up in a strange house with girrafe like woman shrieking at him to get up so she could show him how to clean. That was the beginning of Harry's nightmare. A nightmare that ended that morning when he ran away from the Dursleys to the London streets where he was hit by a car.

Death merged Harry with his counterpart, something made easier because they were the same soul. Harry felt saddened by the fact that his family, the people he had come for had given him up because he had no magic. Little Harry's memories showed them not even interacting with him in the end.

"What do you wish to do Hadrain?" Death asked

"I want to learn everything I can and make something out of my life. If I cannot have my family then I will make my own."

Death gave Harry his full attention and said "You do have family, if you will have me. You are the closest thing to a son I will ever have. Know that no matter what you will always come first."

Harry had tears in his eyes at that. He moved and wrapped his little arms around Death in a hug making him feel shocked. This was the first time anyone had ever hugged him. Everyone was too afraid of him to even attempt it. He liked it. He hugged Harry wrapping his wings around him then said "It is up to you what you do now."

Harry smiled and said "Can I call you dad?"

Surprise flickered in Death's eyes and he replied "Yes, I would like that."

A tiny shrunk trunk appeared in Death's hand and as Harry pulled away he placed the trunk in Harry's hand and said "This is some of your inheritence from your old world. The rest is in gringotts here under your new name Hadrian Peverell. You will not need to worry about money here it would defeat the purpose of this little venture. For you to have a life and make your own choices and find happiness."

Harry looked up at Death and said "The age I am at right now will make it impossible for me to be independant. It is most likely that I will end up locked up in some orphanage somewhere in the muggle word and if I am found by the wizards I will probably be send me to the Potters who will send me back to the Dursleys."

He stopped to breath for a second before saying "Can't I stay with you till I'm old enough to be emancipated?"

Death looked surprised at that. He had not even considered the possibility of raising Harry himself. He had assumed he would not want to. "Is that what you really want?"

Harry nodded and said "Is that okay? I mean you never said it was an option and I..."

Death cut in "Yes, I guess I just assumed you would not even consider it."

He waved his hand over Harry and said "You will need these." Large black as night wings identical to Death's except in size grew out of Harry's back. Harry smiled at least until he tipped over and fell backwards. Death chuckled as he helped Harry back to his feet and said "Sorry, the wings do weigh a bit you will need to readjust your balance till you are used to them."

With that they both disappeared reappearing outside a large palace. It was clar they were underground there was fire and brimstone all around the sight fascinated Harry. Harry was held in Death's arms as they flew past the palace gates. Three old crones with wrinkled leathery skin hovered around. Death said to him "Those are furies. They can be very cruel do not give them reason to harm you. "

They approached the palace doors and the biggest dogs Harry had ever seen came out. They had large razor sharp teeth and their bodies were nothing but muscle. Death explained "Those are helhounds. They will not harm you unless they ordered to. You will be training to fight with those to begin with before we move on to bigger monsters." As they entered the palace which seemed to have been designed to bring out maximum depression Death said "This is not my home, it is the home of the god of death Hades. I have to introduce you to him as you will be residing in his realm. Unless he speaks to you do not speak, he can hold a grudge forever. I don't want you spending the rest of eternity looking over your shoulder for him. He can be very vindictive."

Harry just nodded as Death continued to explain things to him. They finaly came to what Harry could see was a throne room. Hades was in the throne, dressed like a rocker in leather. He was talking to a beautiful woman sitting beside him. Both looked up as they approached. Death gave a small bow with his head. Harry just watched as the woman stood up walked up to them and said "What do we have here? Oh Thanatos he is so cute. Can I hold him?"

Harry inwardly raised an eyebrow. His new dad had neglected to tell him his name and he had not even thought to ask. Thanatos looked at Harry as he said "If he wants you to. He is smarter than your average four year old you can ask him."

She smiled and said "Hello little one, I'm Persephone. Would you mind if I carried you?"

Harry returned her gaze and figured if it was okay with Thanatos then he did not see why not. He was actually liking the attention. He never got any in either life that he could really rememeber enough for him to say he knew what it was like. So he nodded his head giving his consent.

Persephone reached out and took him from Thanatos. Who smiled approvingly at Harry. Apparently he had one something right. Even Hades who always looked like he was angry all the time had a neutral look on his face. Thanatos knew that if Persephone was happy Hades became tolerable.

While Persephone and Harry chatted to each other Thanatos was telling Hades who Harry was to him. He explained Harry was his champion whom he adopted as his son. He told him he was going to train Harry himself until he was old enough to return to the human world.

Hades had a thoughtful look on his face and said "Very well. He may stay but I want him to come visit, it seems my wife has taken to him."

Both of them looked at Persephone who was back in her throne with Harry on her lap. She was cojuring images for him as she told him something. He looked memerised at that. A cute smile on his face as he listened. Soon enough he fell asleep. Thanatos had a worried look on his face when he saw Persephone did not really want to let go of Harry. She ran her fingers through his hair while he slept then kissed his head before getting up handing him over. she looked at Thanatos and said "He has been abused."

Even Hades looked up at that and she explained "I do not need to see into his mind to know this. He craves affection and at the same time cringes when he is touched."

A tear fell from her eyes and Thanatos replied "Yes he was abused by those he called family. It was why I did not hesitate to bring him here with me. I will not have him unhappy or passed around like an unwaned parcel. He is my son now and I will make sure he is safe."

"That is a very passionate speech coming from you Thanatos. I have never heard you speak so about anyone or anything. He will be safe here."

Thanatos was surprised to see those words came from Hades. It was true, he never bothered with emotions before, but then again he had never had a son before.

Persephone asked "Are you going to let him go to camp half blood?"

Thaantos shook his head "No, he does not need to he is not a half blood. I can teach him all he needs to know myself."

Hades then said "Thanatos, are you sure it is wise to be so attached to the child he is mortal. There is a reason we keep away from our own children. Can you imagine the grief we would go through everytime we lose a child?"

"I cannot give him up. Mortal or not. He has the choice to become immortal, he has already proven more than his worth for it. Including sacrificing his own life to rid the world of an evil hell bent on destroying it. He is is more than a hero he is a saviour."

Thanatos conjured a memory basin and placed the memories of what he knew of Harry's life, his chat with the fates about Harry. Even they agreed that he deserved a reward for everything he had gone through saving the world. They agreed to give him a second chance.

After watching the memories Hades surprised Thanatos by placing a blessing on Harry. He looked up and said "He lost a lot more than you realise when that piece of soul attached itself to him and when it was removed. He will no longer keep searching for something he already has. A family with you. He is complete now. I have no idea what powers he will inherit from me but judging from the way his luck seems to make him do the most surprising things I will look forward to it."

Thanatos carried a sleeping Harry after his chat with Hades and Persephone. He took Harry to his palace which was also in the underworld only this time in Elysium. It was the most beautiful place where all the dead who were good people in their lives ended up. Harry would be happy there. He would be safe and able to grow up in a place where he was accepted. A lot of the dead there would not refuse to teach him what they knew. Hopefully this beginning would give Harry the start he needed to have the confidence in himself to live again not just survive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An eight year old Harry ran through Hades' palace. He could not wait to show his uncle Hades that he had finally mastered raising the dead and he had figured out how to do it without passing out anymore. Hades and Persephone had taken over Harry's training when Thanatos was called to the human world a lot more now. Appparently there was some kind of war going on. Harry did not pay much attention to it. He was safe and happy in his new home. His faithful hellhound a three headed dog born from his uncle's Ceberus, Iggy, named after Ignatious Peverell his ancestor who was tutoring him in family magics in Elysium, followed behind him. He was still a puppy but he was as big as a small car.

As he burst into the throne room he noticed his uncle was not alone. there as a boy, a girl, a young woman and a sayter in the throne room. Harry stood by the double doors watching the scene unfold no one had noticed him yet. Hades looked furious and Harry knew it was about his missing helmet and most likely the large lithning bolt in the hand of the boy yelling at Hades. He saw the kids who looked to be about eleven or twelve years old smash something by their feet before they disappeared with the woman leaving the sayter behind.

He cautiously left the room. He knew better than to walk into a room when his uncle was enraged. He was confident his uncle would not actually hurt him but it was jus better to let him cool down before approaching him. Harry took Iggy to his assigned room in the palace and decided to wait there for his uncle to calm down. He figured now would not be the best time to ask him if he can join him the next time he went to Olympus for the solstice.

surprisingly his uncle came to his room and knocked "Harry!"

Harry sat up on his bed where he had lain thinking and said "Come in uncle."

Hades walked in and said "I hope I did not frighten you in there. I saw you arrive. I was just worried you would get caught up in the whole mess."

Harry smiled and said "Don't worry uncle. You aunt Peresphone and dad have taught me well. I would have been able to protect myself."

"Now you must have come here for a reason, you looked like you were running despite me telling you not to run in the house."

Harry blushed at the rebuke and replied "I'm sorry, I was excited. I finally mustered summoning and I didn't paass out or anything."

Hades smed knowing what it meant to the child. He had been trying for the better part of the year. Even Hades had been ready to give up thinking it was one of the powers that were just out of his reach. But the boy was too stubborn and kept trying and now it looked like it was taking fruition.

"I am very proud of you Harry. I know how hard you were working on it."

He really was proud of Harry. He caught on quick and never gave up even when he failed. He just said every failure is learning curve, next time I know what not to do. He had fast become an expert swordsman only held back by his size and strength. Hades may have gone behind Thanatos's back and offered a favour with one of the other minor gods to give Harry strength and speed. It would not show immeadiatly but over time as he grew.

Harry was learning from heroes of the past how to fight with weapons and without them. His current tutors were Archillies and Orion son of Poseidon. They all like Hary and found they enjoyed teaching him.

In the beginning Harry was just there to keep his wife entertained. She was happy everytime Harry came over to visit them. Even more so when Thanatos had to leave him at the palace because he was going to be gone a while. Hades actually grew fond of Harry and gave gave him his first pet as a brithday present. Thanatos was disgruntled because he had had the same idea. He was forced to think of something else.

It was not until he began to spend time with Harry teaching him how to control his powers that he had actually grown to love the little guy. Perephone was different now in the way she was even with him. She was no longer angry all the time and they actually talked to each other now. His marriage had never been better.

They both left for the practice room where Harry showed him his new talent and they began another one just as the furies returned with Hades's helm of darkness in their clutches explaining that it was not the Jackson kid but Ares who took it from the actual thief hoping to incite war across the realms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was now ten years old. Thanatos told him he was trained enough to protect himself if he wanted to go above ground. harry was excited about that. He no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter. Hades' blessing had given him an almost inhuman look. like the children of the gods had. He was five feet tall with an athletic body from all his training. His hair was shoulder length and still as black as the night contrasting against his pale, smooth almost white skin with no sign of any blemish on it.

His eyes were still green like before but they turned completley black when he was angry and thy shone with power when he used his powers. He knew he could no longer categorise himself as a wizard anymore. He was so much more than that. His wings spread out making him look bigger than he really was. He went to see Hades as soon as Thanatos told him he was allowed to visit above ground.

"Uncle Hades!"

Hades looked up to see Harry walking into the dinig room where was just finished having breakfast with his wife. She had already left the room by then. "Hello my little munchkin what are you up to today? I know you have no training."

Harry smiled and replied "Dad said I could go above ground now. I was just wondering if I could come with you when you go to the summer solstice this year?"

Hades had known Harry wanted to ask and he had no problem with that. He said "Very well. But your dad must agree to it and if he says yes I must caution you my brothers may not take too kindly to you because you are connected to me. Poseidon may give you the benefit of doubt but Zeus not so much."

Harry's eyes brightened despite the cautioning. I'll ask him now. Thanks uncle Hades."

He hugged the deity who was now used to the child's affectionate nature. then ran off to find Thanatos.

Thanatos agreed but insisted on going as well. He knew Hades could protect Harry but it would put him in an awkward situation with his brothers should Harry give in to his passionate nature and piss off Zeus who had a short fuse. The one thing he learned about Harry was that he hated bullying and of he thought someone was being a bully well, lets just say there were a few pissed off ghosts and minor deities that did not see eye to eye with the child.

Luckily they were all too afraid of Thanatos, Hades and especially Persephone's wrath if they tried to do anything to him. It aso helped he had his own Ceberus who never left his side to protect him from the bigger creatures who would harm him. Harry invented a spell to block music from Iggy. He did not want anyone having any kind of advantage on his familiar who was now as big as a bus and did not seem to have finished growing just yet. Luckily Iggy could shrink himself to a managable size even Harry could pick him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived on Olympus Harry noted that the palace in the sky was similar to the one his uncle Hades lived in only much lighter. He frowned at that. He had been hoping for something out of this world from the king of the gods. Despite his protests Thanatos insisted on carrying him. He was being overprotective. More so than usual. Harry wondered how he would cope if Harry decided to stay above ground for a length of time. He decided to worry about that later as they walked through a set of huge doors into a hall that looked like it as set up for giants.

Harry watched as his uncle grew to what he called his giant size and took seat. Thanatos went and stood by the heath where a young woman with red hair and a kind smile that Harry found himself returning was attending the heath. She moved a bit to allow Thanatos room to sit next to her and watch as the procedings began.

She spoke to Thanatos "You do not usually attend these meetings Thanatos what brings you here?"

Harry was not surprised to hear that, His dad hated being crowded and avoided places where gatherings took place because of it. When he paused too long Harry answered for him "I wanted to come so he said he would bring me."

Her attention moved to Harry and she said "Oh and who might you be child?"

Harry looked at Thanatos who noddded telling him it was okay "I'm Harry. This is my dad."

The meeting had stopped and they were listening to Harry chat to Hestia. As soon as he mentioned Thanatos being his dad a pin could be heard dropping it was so quiet. Harry's eyes widened and he hid his face in Thanatos' shoulder. Hestia laughed a tinkling laugh making Harry look up "Oh child, you did nothing wrong. There is no need to be to be afraid. We just had no idea of your existence that is all."

She gestured on the space next to her and said "Come sit by the heath child."

Harry was about to wriggle down when Thanatos' hand gripped a little tighter. He did not want to release him. Harry looked at his dad and whispered "I'll be okay dad."

Knowin he was making a scene Thanatos let him down and he sat next to Hestia. She smiled at them both and began idle chatter. The meeting caried on and the tense atmosphere disappeared. Harry did not even notice the passing of time. He was listening to the stories Hestia was etertaining him with. His wings ruffled with excitement every now and then as he laughed at one thing or another.

He felt his dad tense up and he looked up to see one of the gods had come over to them. Hestia smiled and Harry relaxed as she said "Poseidon, brother what brings you here?"

Poseidon stood there for a moment before saying "Thanatos, the boy, how is it possible? He is my legacy, I can sense the sea in him."

Zeus was on the other side of Poseidon and said "...and mine too. Although there are several genarations between us."

Thanatos knew there was no point in denying it. He had wrongly assumed that the generations in between them and Harry woud have thinned the blood and power but it seemed it was stronger than even he knew so he replied "That is because his mother was the legacy of both of you."

Harry's eyes widened. Thanatos had not told him that? He was mollified when he said "I had his family tree done a few days ago when he started to exhibit signs of having powers from the sea and air. At first I assumed he was somehow an elemental but it did not make sense. If he was going to develop new powers they would have to be connected to death somehow and since they were not I decided to check his mother's background. It was completed today. You are both on it."

Harry now understood the clinginess potrayed by Thanatos. He was probably afraid they would try to make a claim on him. He understood he was no ordinary child even by demi gods standards.

Hades approached as well and stood by Harry. Harry took comfort in the older god's presence. It was familiar. Posiedon looked at Hades and said "Did you know?"

Hades shook his head and said "No I did not. This is the first I am hearing of this. He looked at Thanatos and said "Is this why you wanted to come?"

"I did not think his blood would be that strong. Especially as he has my powers as well."

Zeus spoke up "Well he has to come and live here in Olympus now..."Poseidon cut him off "Why should you be the one to make a claim on him?"

Thanatos cut in before Zeus could answer "He is my son he will stay with me."

The room felt almost suffocating with the power exhuding from the gods who were now confronting each other. Harry curled up on Hestia's lap and whimpered. That sound had Thanatos spin round pick him up and wrap him in his wings the way he always did when he was afraid. He then said "I think he has had enough excitement for now."

He then disappeared from Olympus taking Harry home all the while thinking he had been stupid to expose Harry to them like that. It was a little too late to take it back now. He was surprised to find when he arrived home the fates waiting for him there.

"No, we had a deal. you have no control over him anymore."

They shook their heads and replied "That was before you merged him with his counterpart. besides we are not here to take control of him we are to tell you that things are a bit more complicated than you realise. Hades blessed Harry before he could sense that he was also his legacy. He now just assumes that what he feels from Harry is his blessing. The Harry of this world is the legacy of the big three. Your Harry is the legacy of the primordial Eros through his mother and Chaos through his father. It was that blood that saved him from the kiling curse when his parents were killed. when he was born the blood was much stronger in him than in his parents. It is getting more powerful now as he gets older. He will be a power to be reckoned with."

Thanatos sat down at that and they were not done yet "We wish to make you a proposition. You know that you will have to bind most of his power for a very long time while he learns to control it that is if he learns to control it. He has powers coming from different deities and primordials. Meaning he will be vulnerable during that time if the power does not eventually control him making him like the mad titan Thanos or worse."

Thanatos felt fear for the first time in his existance. He knew the fates did not lie. Harry really was in danger from the powers he inherited. He asked in a tight voice "What do you have in mind?"

"We propose making him the paladin of magic, all the power he will inherit including what he already has from you Zeus, Poseidon and Hades will be merged together no longer risking him going mad from the different powers."

Thanatos shook his head "Harry will never agree to lead anyone."

They nodded and said "He will not have to, he will still be able to live his life the way he wants to and you will still be able to be a part of his life. he will just have to do it in the magical world where the magical races are."

"That will expose him to their prejudice and his human parents."

The Fates smiled and replied "Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself. He will also find love there, friends and the life he was meant to have had. Even you know he is not meant to be growing up in the world of the dead. He is still alive. How is he meant to learn and evolve if he lives his life in the past?"

Thanatos sat down Harry still in his arms in a stasis form unable to hear the conversation. "What does it mean for him?"

They seemed to know what he was asking because they replied "His mere presence will empower the magical creatures give them hope that it is possible for them to be seen as equals. That the prejudice against them can be fought and won against. They will love him and no magical creature will harm him intentionally."

One of the Fates stepped forward and said "Thanatos, the only other options are to watch him deteriorate as he gets older and descend into madness until some hero comes along and kills him. Or force his soul to fade with the power."

Thanatos nodded and replied "Very well but could you wait until I have talked to him about it?"

They nodded and said "You have until tomorrow. His eleventh birthday is a week from then. His powers will mature when he turns eleven we need to have made the changes by then."

The Fates disappeared and Harry came out of stasis. "Dad did I make them them angry? I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Thanatos hugged and replied "No Harry it was not your fault. They all seemed to think they had some claim on you."

Harry looked up and asked "Do they?"

"Well they are your great grandparents with a few greats in between. If you did not have me then yes they would have a claim through blood."

"They are not going to fight over this are they?"

"They are always fighting over one thing or another. But I think they will calm down eventually. Now there is something I need to talk to you about. I have had a visit from the Fates."

Harry sat up at that and said "I thought you said they no longer have anything to do with me."

Thanatos replied "They were not here to try to take back control of your life. They came to warn me about something and offer an alternative."

He stopped for a second before continuing "...to save you."

Harry slumped down in Thanatos' arms and said "I'm never going to have happiness without something taking it away no matter what I do am I? "

Thanatos then explained about Harry's connection to the primordials and and his counterpart that he was merged with's connection to the big three.

"Then unmerge us."

Thanatos replied "That is not possible and even if we did find a way you will both die. It will be basically ripping your soul in half."

Harry cried as Thanatos told him the Fates' suggestion. "Harry listened and then said "So I have to go back to the wizarding world then? I don't actually have a choice."

"Harry, you will not be alone this time. I will live above ground with you."

That made Harry smile for the first time since they left Olympus and say "Dad you can't stand humans. I don't think it will be good for my reputation if they started dropping like flies around me. It won't help either if someone accidentally touches your wings and gets his or her soul sucked out. Can you imagine the chaos?"

Thanatos smiled and said "I actually have been thinking about it for a while now. I knew you would want to go above ground eventually. As great as Elysium is it is for someone who has left life behind. I spoke to Lord Hades and he agreed to have another death god take over my duties for a while so I can go up with you. Believe it or not he was not too happy either at letting you leave the underworld on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later...

Harry was at school in Beaubatons when Hades came to see him. He had just been getting ready for bed when the deity appeared. He jumped out of bed and into Hades's arms shouting "Uncle Hades!"

He had not seen him in nearly a year because of school and he missed him. He had had to content himself with letters to keep in touch with his family. Thanatos visited every other day when his duties allowed it. Hades' face showed something was wrong.

Harry pulled back and said "What's wrong?"

Hades replied "Perhaps you should sit down Harry."

Harry did as he was told and Hades continued "Your dad was taken prisoner, we have no idea where he is."

Harry felt the air rush out of his lungs and fear grip him. "How?"

"It's the Titans and Giants. We are looking for him."

Harry stood up and said "I going to find him."

He was already packing things into his trunk and magically changing his clothes into the armour he got for his birthday from Hades including a Stygian sword. Hades stopped him with a wave of the hand and said "No Harry. If the Titans find out about you they will use you to control your father even if we free him he will be bound by trying to protect you. You are safer here. I only wanted you to know so you would not panic when he does not arrive as usual."

Harry felt fury in him, his magic lashed out, if Hades was no containing it, it would have levelled the whole school. He finally said in a firm voice "Harry, calm yourself. You will do him no good by magically exhausting yourself. We will find him do not worry. I cannot be here long in case someone finds you here by tracking me. I have brought Iggy from the underworld. He will stay with you until your father is found."

He opened his palm and handed Harry a pearl on a chain and said "Your aunt asked me to give you this. If you find yourself in danger just step on it and it will bring you to us."

He hugged the now crying teen and said "It will be alright Harry. I'll be watching over you."

He disappeared after that leaving in his wake Harry familiar who was now comforting him.

Harry decided to go to school despite the fact that he already knew everything they taught having learned it and more in the underworld because he wanted to make friends and connections. If he was going to live in the wizarding world he would need them. He loved his new school he fitted in well. The veela there made it do he did not feel out of place because of his unusually good looks. They just assumed he was a veela as well. It was also far away from his old world he would nit need to face the people he once knew until he was ready.

Harry stayed in his room the next day. He did not want anyone to see him in the state he was in and if someone upset him he was not entirely sure he could control his powers then. He was curled up with Iggy when there was a knock on his door. Everyone had learned in the beginning not to just burst into his room the wards he put up left them in a humiliating position and no one had yet found a way to disable them in order to pass them.

He opened the door and Gabbie standing there. She was a year younger than him and a veela but they were good friends. "Harry are you alright? Everyone is worried. Fleur would have come to drag you out of bed but she has been called by the headmistress. She has been there a while. The others were too afraid of your wards."

She said the last with a smile on her face, but the smile died when she finally noted Harry's blotched face, red eyes and tear tracks. Her face changed to one of concern "Harry, what is it? What happened?"

Harry replied "My dad is missing, I got the message last night."

Gabby wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Harry lowered his wards allowing her to enter his room. He only remembered when he felt her stiffen that Iggy was in the room and she was not invisible.

He reassured her "It's okay, she won't hurt you. She is my familiar. I don't let people see her because they tend to be terrified of her."

Gabby managed to get Harry to finally leave his room after a while. They found an excited Fleur talking a mile a minute about the triwizard competition and that she got Harry and Gabby permission to come with her despite the fact that they were under age. The mood dropped when Gabby explained why Harry was upset. Fleur told him a change in scenery might help make him less worried and by the time they get back his dad would probably be home by then.

Harry was reluctant to go knowing that he would have to face his past something he was reluctant to do. He had been avoiding it for so long, it was the main reason he was in Beaubatons instead of Hogwarts. There was also the fact that he did not have particularly good memories of the triwizard tournament. Knowing his luck he would probably end up chosen again.

The girls knew he lived alone with his dad and did not want him to be alone at home. Harry was finding it difficult to cope. He felt angry all the time especially when he tried to reach his dad through their bond and found it blocked. He had no idea if he was alright or not. It made his worry spike every time and he was considering going against his uncle's orders to stay put.

Fleur asked him a day before they were due to leave school. "Harry, why don't you come home with us. It's not good for you to be alone right now."

Harry was not too keen on being on his own either. The temptation to go searching for his dad was too much and he would not have anything to distract him from going. "Sure that's fine, thank you."

The Delacours managed to distract him with a trip to a quidditch game. He got a bit worried when he remembered this game from his former world. It also made him wonder what was the same and what was different. He could not refuse to go because they knew how much he loved quidditch. He sighed as he decided perhaps it was time to face his past. He finally gave Fleur his answer and told her he would join her to the triwizard competition in Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you are coming with us Harry. It will do you no good being here all alone." Fleur was saying that to Harry as they all took hold of the portkey her father had brought to go to the quiditch game. Harry nodded. He did not speak much ever since Thanatos went missing. Fleur and Gabby kept up a stream of conversation occasionally trying to get him to talk but even they knew it was a lost cause.

They set up their tent had dinner and went to walk around the area where they were camped. Harry noted the similarities from his memories. The Irish and the Bulgarians proudly putting up their country colours. Everyone seemed happy. He froze in his steps when he saw the Potters. Sirius and Remus were there too. He waited for the old familiar pang he remembered, wanting his family to accept him but nothing came. Instead only the pain of missing Thanatos reverberated inside him.

He realised he no longer cared about them. He had a new family who wanted him, loved him and accepted him as he was. He pulled himself together and followed Gabby and Fleur who were now a couple of steps ahead of him before they noticed his pause. He just shook his head at them and they kept moving now going back to their campsite to get ready for the game.

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the minister's box was that the Potters were there as well. Of course The Delacours would get the best seats they just happened to be by his old family. He also noted that the Weasleys were there as well sitting next to the Potters. He made sure his wand was secure in his arm sheath as he remembered it going missing the last time around. James Potter was sitting next to his wife, then their two children next to them. The boy Harry vaguely remembered when they were children looked like his mother with his father's eyes. The girl looked like she was eleven looked like her father but luckily with her mother's hair instead of her father's mop. Sirius and Remus sat beside them chatting all the while trying to guess who was going to win the game.

The minister started a conversation with Fleur's father who in turn introduced his wife daughters and Harry in a heavy accented French voice. Harry's eyes widened when he was introduced as a prodigy. "Our Harry is the best in all subjects. He broke every record in the school subjects. He will be writing his Owls and Newts at the same time at the end of the year so he can start on his masteries."

The minister faced Harry and said "Peverell? I thought that family died out." Fleur's father shook his head as he replied "Harry here and his father are the last two I believe." The minister looked at Harry with a look that made Harry a little apprehensive. He knew the man was most likely trying to think of a way to bring the Peverells back to England especially with being an ancient and noble house giving them political power and very wealthy. It would be a coup for the minister if he could get them behind him. Something that was confirmed when he asked "Is your family planning to return to Britain any time soon?"

Harry shrugged and said "France is our home. We love it there."

The man gave a chuckle and said "Yes but the Peverells are originally from here, your roots are here surely you must want to know what it would be like to live here."

Fleur's father cleared his throat when he noted Harry looking a bit uncomfortable and said "Minister Fudge surely you are not trying to lure one of our citizens with the most potential for success and bringing our country prestige are you?"

Fudge chuckled again ad replied "You can't blame me for trying lord Delacour you very rarely praise anyone and when you do whoever is the recipient of your praise is usually deserving of it."

He looked at Harry and said "It is a pleasure to meet you young man. I am glad the ancient and noble house of Peverell has not died out."

Harry replied "Thank you minister."

Their discussion much to Harry's relief moved onto other things away from him until the game started. It went much the same as he remembered it. Even the Weasly twins were there making Harry smile inwardly and remember the losses of the war at the sight of Fred sitting there. He had not thought about his old life in a while and he had to say the twins were one of the few people he really missed. They did not seem all that different to him and he was glad for that.

James got up from his seat and approached lord Delecour. He had overhead the conversation about the Peverells. It seemed he wanted to meet Harry.

"I had no idea either that the Peverell line still existed. I suppose if explains the vaults that are still open in Gringotts." James held out a hand at Harry and said "I'm James Potter, I believe the Peverells and Potters are closely related. I hope we can get to know you while you are here."

Harry felt the first stirrings of anger build within him. This man and his wife had callously abandoned him in an abusive home and never bothered to check up on him never caring for what his fate was going to be. He wanted to push him off the stands and watch him fall. He slammed his occlumency shields on those feelings smiled and said "That would be nice Mr Potter."

James replied "Please call me James. We are family after all."

Harry wanted to wretch, holding in his anger was proving to be difficult but he managed to with a genuine looking smile. Harry could see James was about to say something while looking at his family and he knew he wanted to drag him over to meet them. He quickly spoke first grateful the game had just ended "Oh I need to go see someone, it was nice to meet you Mr Potter." He looked at the minister and lord Delacour and said "You too minister, lord Delacour I will see you later."

With that said he grabbed Gabby and Fleur and they all left. He did not hear what they after he was gone he just wanted to be gone from there.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry cursed himself as he led the girls out of the tent and away from the camping site. How could go have forgotten about the attack after the game by the death eaters. To make matters worse their tent was close to the screaming and the death eaters trying to scare the crowds. They did not make it far before an explosion separated them. When the area Harry was in cleared he saw both Gabby and Fleur being dragged off by two hooded men.

He did not hesitate, he used magic to change into his armour. The chaos around them worked in his favour as it meant no one saw him do it so there would be no awkward questions. He had half of his face covered and his eye colour changed to black. It would not do for him to be recognised. The wizarding world had a way of bastardising everything.

As Harry ran toward the girls who were now surrounded by death eaters who were jeering and some of them removing their pants Harry knew he could not kill them. He would have to make sure they were incapacitated enough to never be able to do this again. He started by using his magic to lasso both girls to him. They would be caught in the crossfire if he attacked with them both there. He caught them one by one as they flew into his arms.

The death eaters turned to see who had interrupted their fun and Harry struck his sword in the ground raising a thick black wall from the ground around them. When that was done a wave of his hand burned their wands forcing them to drop them. Harry knew he should probably leave it at that but he was already angry when they attacked. He needed an outlet for the anger he had bottled up inside.

The spells he cast were fast and proficient. Every death eater walled in screamed as their family jewells were neatly sliced off and the area cauterised with death fire. They would never be able to reattach them not even with magic. Gabby's soft voice beside him brought him out of his fury induced haze as she said "It's okay, you can stop now. They are not going anywhere."

He looked at her and said in a hoarse voice "Gabby?"

She gasped and replied "Harry?" Even Fleur was shocked to see their usually timid friend who liked to play with wards dressed like a Greek Demi god wielding enough power to take on ten death eaters.

"Are you both okay?"

They both nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around them both, his powers searching the area for danger. He shifted back into his normal clothes and forced the wall back into the ground. The death eaters were too busy screaming over their sliced testicles to bear him any mind or notice.

Pops were heard around them as the adults finally arrived at the scene. Fleur's parents, James and Sirius among them. The girls and Harry had an unspoken agreement to keep Harry's involvement to a minimum. After questioning they were taken home where Fleur's parents demanded the truth instead of he half truths told to the Aurors.

Harry then owned up and told them it was him who had castrated the death eaters when he saw what they were about to do to the girls. He was surprised when they both hugged him thanking him. He actually half expected to be dragged into custody for what he had done but instead they agreed with him that it was deserved. Who knew how many girls had been raped by them and what would have happened to the girls if Harry had not been there to save them.

"How did you manage that Harry?" Fleur's father was curious. Harry sighed sat down opposite the man and said "My dad has been teaching me family magic and self defence ever since I was first able to hold a sword. My magic was wild and powerful and I needed to learn how to control it. I could not wait till I was eleven to learn how. My accidental magic was volatile when I got upset I would have ended up hurting someone."

"I always knew you were powerful Harry but what you did was on a whole other level. I have never seen anyone cast spells as fast as you did wandlessly and silently as well. I could feel the fury in your magic." Gabby was sitting next to him as she said this."

Harry turned to face her and said "I was furious. They were going to hurt you and Fleur. If you xhad not stopped me I honestly don't know what else I was going to do to them. I wanted them to hurt just as much as they were trying to do to you."

This time it was Fleur's mother who spoke "I for one am grateful to you Harry. You protected our girls when their father and I could not. The one thing we have to be wary of is someone finding out it was you who fought them. Knowing who those men were they would find some way to stay out of prison and Harry would be the one to suffer."

Lord Delacour stood and said "Over my dead body. No one will touch him if they try they will risk alienating France and breaking any alliance they have with us. It is within my power to make this happen and I will not hesitate."

Harry was touched and said so. They discussed plans on what to do if Harry had not been discreet enough. The girls were pretty sure he had been and no one would figure it out. They just now needed to concentrate on the triwizard competition. Harry knew Fleur wanted to compete and remembered the things that happened in the previous world. He offered to teach her a few things in case similar things happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nerves, that's what Harry felt when Hogwarts came into sight as they flew over it in the carriage. He watched as students were gathered watching them arrive. It reminded him of when he stood there with Hermione and Ron as well watching as the other two schools arrived. Memories of his former life flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear them. They had landed. He waited as everyone else got off the carriage. Gabrielle and him were the two youngest and he was the only boy. They stayed by their headmistress' side as they were led inside.

Harry smiled as he watched his one of his best friends dance as she went into the great hall with the other girls. He had been teasing her none stop about it ever since he found out she was going to be doing it. Madame Olympe had tried to get him to join in as well but he put his foot down and refused. There was no way he was going agree to be ogled. People already stared at him enough as it was because of his looks. He was not about to encourage it. Poor Fleur was not given a choice on it.

Harry noted former classmates and friends from his old world. It seemed most if them were in the same houses. It looked like the youngest Potter was just sorted into Gryffindor. She was sitting with the other first years. He was shocked however to note Draco Malfoy not sitting at the Slytherin table but at the ravenclaw one. He did not have any of the haughtiness he remembered about the blond. In fact he was sitting on his own and looking down as if he was afraid of the people around him. Remembering the way the ravenclaws had treated Luna it seemed feasible that they would do the same to Draco.

He also noted that Hermione was sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. It seemed she never became friends with Ron in this world. He felt sorry for her she seemed lonely no one was talking to her. Ron on the other hand was sitting next to the Potter's son. It actually occurred to Harry that he had no idea what the kid's name was.

He noted that at the staff tables Lily Potter was there watching the proceedings with a smile on her face and he wondered how a mother could get rid if her own son and go on as if nothing happened. He knew if he ever had any kids he would love them magical or not he would never get rid of them. He was brought back to the present when Gabrielle tugged on his arm leading him to sit down.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table much to Harry's chagrin. He was sat next to Ron Weasleys who was staring alternatively at him and Fleur. He suddenly envied Gabby her child like appearance. She would not need to worry about unwanted advances for a while yet.

This went on as the headmaster started the announcements and dinner was served. Finally Harry had enough, the boy had drool on his face now and wide blown pupils. He turned to him and said "Don't you have any self control?"

Ron just blinked and stared at Harry as if he was some type food he wanted to devour. Having had enough Harry stood up taking Gabby with him, he was not about to leave her there and moved to the Ravenclaw table next to Draco Malfoy. He did not say anything instead looked in the other direction as Gabby sat there with Harry. It was the only available space he could see. Fleur was sitting with the other girls away from where they sat. She looked like she was laughing at Harry from what she observed.

The rest of Gryffindor were laughing at Ron. He blushed beetroot when Harry moved away and no longer within his sights. Harry was annoyed. He knew Fleur was responsible. She had finally learned to control her allure and it seemed she could direct it elsewhere. It was her revenge for his teasing.

Dinner went on with nothing else happening to Harry's relief. He took Gabby exploring around the castle. Making comparisons between Hogwarts and Beaubatons. The place was the same as he remembered it, something he was glad for or they would have gotten hopelessly lost. As they were making their way back to the carriage they ran into Ron Weasly and Harry's former brother. Ron was saying "Honestly Jayden will you let that go. It was embarrassing enough for me as it was. I ..." He stopped mid sentence when he saw Harry and Gabby then froze. His eyes going wide. Harry just took Gabby's arm and steered her in the other direction and kept walking.

Before they got far he heard someone say "Hey! "

Harry turned around to find his former brother was the one one addressing him. He stopped and said "Yes?"

The boy held out his hand and said "I'm Jayden Potter. It's nice to meet you. My dad was really happy to meet you the other day. It's not every day you find out you have family members you did not know about."

Harry shook his hand not seeing any other way to avoid it. He had been hoping to avoid this. It was not that he had anything against the kid but he did not want anything to do with the Potters. My mum said if I ran into you I should extend an invite to dinner over the holidays."

Harry replied "Hadrian Peverell, Tell your mum thanks for the invite but my dad and I will not be in the country over the holidays."

"Oh okay, another time then. If you need anything while you are here don't hesitate to ask. In fact if you like we can give you a tour."

Before Harry could reply Fleur came from around the corner, a look of relief on her face when she saw them. She admonished them both in French "Where did you two disappear to. Everyone is out searching for you. We thought something had happened to you. You have been gone for nearly two hours!"

Both Harry and Gabby looked chastised and replied "Sorry Fleur, we did not realise how long we were gone for. We just went to look around."

Fleur folded her arms and replied "Well you should have told someone instead of going off on your own. We were worried."

As she said that she sent a patronus to her headmistress letting her know she had found them. Harry looked at Jayden and replied "Sorry gotta go, see you around."

They parted ways and as they turned a corner Harry head one of them saying "Are you sure he is a boy? He is too pretty to be one and I thought Beaubatons was a girls school." Someone else answered "I think he is a male veela, no one is that pretty."

He wasn't to sure about what to think about that. It was true, Beaubatons was a girls school but it was also the only school that catered for veela. The only reason he was accepted was because they assumed he was one and he never corrected them. Apparently male veela were very rare and the last known veela died nearly three centuries ago.

He scowled at the two girls who were in stitches. They had heard the conversation as well. He had to swallow back his annoyance because he was now facing an angry Madame Olympe just outside the carriage. Harry and Gabby were going to spend the next hour sorting the most disgusting potion ingredients for the next day's lesson as punishment. Harry was actually relieved. Madame Olympe's punishments were usually worse than that and he had seen worse in the underworld.

Harry woke up early the next morning and made sure to let the headmistress know he was going for a run. He did not want a repeat of the day before. He ran a few times around the lake and then went got a swim in the black lake. It was a tame exercise to the one he was used to but he would start his usual when he gained access to a more discreet place. He did not need the attention some of the things he did would bring.

When he returned to the carriage he found the others had already gone to breakfast. Only Gabby stayed behind and they walked together. They had lessons after breakfast then a study session to go through assignments they were given. This began a pattern they followed for the next few days. Harry was becoming adapt at avoiding the Potters. He knew he could not avoid them forever but he was not about to make it any sooner than was necessary.

At the end of the week, Gabby and Fleur were still having their lessons. Harry was on his own. He decided to go see if the room of requirement was available. As he walked through the corridors he head someone scream before the sound of a thud. Several voices were laughing and taunting someone. Harry sped and as he turned a corner into a corridor that looked disused he saw three boys all ravenclaws. They looked like fifth or sixth years. They were kicking someone in the floor and shouting "Go back to your death eater father, you are not wanted here. I think perhaps a better reminder is to make that pretty face of yours not so pretty any more." The boy had something silver in his hand and slashed it at the boy's face earning a scream of pain from him.

Harry saw white blond hair on the person whose face was swollen, covered in blood from various cuts on his face and his arm looked bent at an odd angle. He knew it was broken. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry felt fury and raised his hand levitating all three boys up and then throwing them against the wall enough for him to hear sickening thuds as bones broke at the impact. He had to fight to control his wings from ripping out of his back.

He bent over Draco who was trying to inch backwards in fear. Harry spoke softly to him trying not to frighten him "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you to the hospital wing okay?"

Draco nodded fearfully, even if he wanted to say no he was in position to fight Harry. Harry was about to transfigure a gurney when a flash of fire appeared beside them. He looked up to see Fawkes and smiled "Fawkes!"

The bird trilled a happy trill and then a voice in his head said "Hold onto my tail feathers, I will get you both there quickly."

Harry did as he was told surprised at the fact that he could understand Fawkes. They both flashed out to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was there as they appeared and she gasped "What happened?"

Harry replied "His house mates did this to him. They are probably going to need some medical attention as well. I think I broke their bones when my magic threw them against the wall."

Her eyes widened at that then said "Well one at a time. Can you get the headmaster for me, use the floo just call the headmaster's office he should be in."

Harry did as he was told and called Dumbledore. When he returned Madame Pomfrey was pouring potions down Draco's throat. His face was still swollen and the slash ran down the left side of his face. It was deep enough Harry knew it would scar, even magic had limits.

Dumbledore arrived having sent someone to retrieve the three boys. His face was solemn and anger was sparkling in his normally twinkling eyes. There was no twinkle there now. He had Harry relate the whole story to him. Harry was surprised but happy when he saw two auras arrive. It meant that Dumbledore was taking this seriously despite who the victim was.

The three boys were levitated into the hospital wing. Harry winced when he saw the damage he did to them. Despite that he was not sorry. What they had done was cruel and vindictive and it seemed this was not the first time they had done it. Which was probably why they thought they would be able to do it again.

Dumbledore faced him and said "Mr Peverell, just how hard do you throw them?"

Harry looked sheepish and replied "It was not intentional headmaster. When I saw what they were doing to him my magic reacted. I didn't even use my wand."

Harry handed the headmaster his wand and said "You can check for spells if you wish. I haven't used my wand since I got here."

Dumbledore handed the wand over to the Aurors standing next to him and they checked it. The last spells on it were transfiguration spells he had done in class. His wand was returned just as Madame Olympe rushed into the hospital wing. She headed straight for Harry "Harry, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He replied "I'm fine headmistress, I was not the one who was attacked."

He pointed at the three boys and said "Although I did that. I found them attacking someone."

Madame Olympe whirled on the headmaster. Harry's eyes widened at the language that came out of her mouth. Even Dumbledore was not sure what to say as she tore into him. Harry actually felt bad for him as he tried to reassure her that it was not a normal occurrence. He tried to quietly leave but a sharp reprimand from the headmistress in French telling him to stay put stopped him in his tracks. His plans to get to the room of requirement were squished. He also wanted to talk to Fawkes and find out why the could suddenly understand him.

That night as everyone waited for the champions to be called Harry felt nerves grip him. It started off like before Victor, Fleur and Cedric's Diggory. The goblet lit up again just like before and to his shock the name Harry Potter came out. There were whispers and shocked gasps. Harry noted Lily go white and Jayden look confused. He did not move from his seat. The name Harry Potter was no longer his, his dad had seen to that.

The whispers grew louder and no be was sure what to do. Dumbledore could be seen talking to lily who looked like she was about to faint. They disappeared from the great hall leaving a confused student body behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Potter was in shock. She sat in the headmaster's office nearly hyperventilating. She had been avoiding the subject of her second son for years. She could not even bring herself to check in with Petunia to find out how he was doing. Harry had no magic, a fact that was confirmed the day they were attacked by Voldemort. If it had not been for Jayden he would have died. However the cup had just proved her wrong. If Harry was a squib his name could have never come out of it.

She was sobbing by the time Dumbledore sat behind his desk facing her. "How could I have been so wrong headmaster?"

"You are going to have to explain Lily. I do not understand."

Lily pulled herself together and said "Headmaster do you remember when you checked Harry over after the attack and told us he was a squib?"

Dumbledore frowned and replied "No Lily, I never said he was a squib. I told you he did not have any magic in him, he had been drained after the attack. It was just magical exhaustion."

Lily's eyes widened and Dumbledore narrowed his "Lily, what did you do?"

Lily began to cry in earnest. "I was afraid that Harry and Jayden would end up having a relationship like mine and Petunia's. James was worried about the prejudice that not just Harry but the family would be exposed to. We decided it was best to let him live in the muggle world. We cut all ties with him. We thought it would be easier for all of us that way. We haven't seen him since he was two and a half."

Dumbledore had a horrified look on his face. He stood up and said "Is this why he us not at Hogwarts? You told me you sent him to another school, you never mentioned you sent him to the muggle world. Lily made the assumption that a two year old child was a squib? Lily no one knows whether a child is truly a squib or not until they turn eleven and even then there are some who are late bloomers and gain their magic when they are older. Why did you my talk to me about this before doing something so drastic or at least taken him to a professional to be looked over?"

Dumbledore calmed himself down and said "Do you at least know where he is? If we get him here in time before the first task we might be able to save his magic."

Lily nodded and said "Yes, I need to fire call my husband and get him here immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily, James and Dumbledore apparated in an alleyway a couple of streets from their destination. It was dark out, Lily had suggested going at night, there would be less chance of them being seen if they have to use magic. They found number four privet drive easy enough. James was cringing at the identical houses and how obsessively neat in exactly the same way the place was. It did not seem as if the people who lived there had any magi nation at all.

When they knocked a young woman with short mousy brown hair answered the door. She had a baby in her arms that she was trying to calm down. Lily spoke first "Excuse me, we are looking for the Dursleys."

The young woman replied "I'm sorry they do not live here anymore. As far as I know they were arrested for child abuse. You should be able to find newspapers with the story in the library or online it was around ten years ago." The woman shut her door after delivering her news.

All three of them paled. Lily burst into tears "I didn't even check on him. I was so focused on cutting ties and making it less painful for everyone it did not even occur to me that this would happen."

James pulled his wife into his arms and said "Lily, let's just concentrate on finding him Lils."

All three of them left to find a library. A few spells and they got into the Surrey library. Lily was e only one who knew how to use a computer so age began her search on one and the other two went through newspapers they found. It did not take them long to find results. It seemed it was a big story when it came out.

The Dursleys were arrest after a neighbour noticed a stain that looked suspiciously like blood by the cupboard under the stairs while she was visiting. She opened the cupboard door to find a makeshift bedroom that would fit a small child but there was no one inside. There was blood on the blankets and it stank of urine and faeces. She quietly shut the door returned to the dining room where they had been having dinner before she asked for the loo. She did not stay long afterwards after which she rang the police.

The Dursleys were arrested and the police found evidence of the male Dursley receiving money for a child from a suspected child trafficker. They denied handing the child over claiming he ran away. Dumbledore sent Lily and James back to Hogwarts he had some muggle born students in the muggle police force he stayed in touch with.

Dumbledore apparated to one of their homes. Thomas Redford was surprised when he opened the door to find his former head master there. "Proffessor Dumbledore! What brings you here? Please come in."

The headmaster smiled at his former student and replied "Thank you Thomas. I must say it is good to see you again. It is a shame you chose to work in the muggle world. You were one of our most promising students. I'm Sure you would have made head auror by now."

Thomas replied "That may be so headmaster but you and I know very well they would have never let a muggle born gave any position of power no matter how talented."

Dumbledore sighed acknowledging the statement. "It is such a shame though."

"Would you like something to drink professor?"

"Alas I cannot stay too long. I was hoping for some help in finding a missing child. I'm not familiar enough with muggle world as I am with the wizarding one."

Thomas sat down and asked "Have you reported him missing Proffessor?"

Dumbledore shook his head "No, we only found out today that he has been missing for the better part of ten years. His parents sent him to live in the muggle world. They thought he was a squib and wanted him to protect him from all the prejudice. They thought cutting ties fully would help him transition fully."

Thomas asked "Have you got a name? I can look into that and see what I can find. You will need to have the parents report him missing for a search to begin." He stopped then said "If you don't mind my asking professor why did it take the parents so long to realise that the child was not where he was supposed to be?"

"They thought it would be easier on them all if they had no contact."

"So they did not even check on him?" Thomas sounded shocked

"I'm afraid not."

"So why now?" Thomas asked

Dumbledore seemed to think for a second before deciding "His name was pulled out of the goblet of fire, that alone proved he was not a squib as his parents thought. If he does not show up for the tournament by the first task his magic will be stripped from him most likely killing him."

Thomas replied "Okay, who s this kid then?"

"Harry Potter."

This time Thomas looked shocked and said "Professor, when that child went missing it was revealed that his guardians were severely abusing him. They refuse to say what they did with the child according to them he ran away. I'm afraid there us nit much I can do to help you with this one professor. The case was never closed they are still looking for him."

"Is there any way you can get me access to the Dursleys then? I can look through their memories and find out what really happened."

Thomas nodded "Yes I can do that. If it tells find the child I'll help."

The Dursleys were locked up in a mental facility. They were sectioned when they started spouting magic, witches, Wizards and devil children. Dumbledore was surprised they had not been obliviated the moment they began to try to expose magic.

As soon as he was alone with them he cast an anti muggle spell around the room. He did not want anyone bursting in till he was done. What he found in the male Dursley mind sickened him. They did not even see the child who had been entrusted to them as human. He forced himself to continue till he found the memory he was looking for. It seemed the man had sold Harry to a child slave trader but before he could hand the child over, Harry had run away. He did not know where.

He found pretty much the same thing in the wife's mind before leaving. As Dumbledore apparated to the gates of Hogwarts he was making a mental note to have the Dursleys charged in front of the wizarngamort no child should have to have gone through what child did. If he is unable to find the child then the least he could do was get him some justice. His magic whipped around him as he tried to control his fury from what the had seen in the minds of the muggles. If he was honest he had no clue on where to even begin looking for the child.

This was what he told the Potters when he got back to the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry actually got a chance to go to the room of requirement that evening. It was just as he remembered it to his relief. He made the room like his room at home in the underworld. He was feeling homesick. Iggy shadow traveled into the room just as the door disappeared.

As he lay down on the bed he was refining his plan. He was not going to wait any more. He was going after his dad. His uncle had not told him anything ever since he visited him to tell him that the was missing. His aunt Persephone sent him packages of her fruits from her garden he missed, from home every week and a letter but she never mentioned any news about his dad only that they were still trying to find him.

Iggy could shadow travel him to camp half blood. He hoped to gain information there before beginning his quest. Even though he had never been there he knew the goddess Hestia would be there. If anyone could help him it would her. He changed the room into one with an obstacle course and began his training. He was going to need to be in peak condition if he was going to do this.

The next week was very trying for Harry. Between his training at night and his schedule during the day he had to use magic to hide the fatigue. He noted Draco was gone from the school. It seemed his mother came and took him home. Dumbledore actually investigated Ravenclaw house and a number of students were suspended from the school. It made the rest if the school open their eyes and more wary of bullying their fellow colleagues. Harry was happy to see that there was a lot less is cord in the school now.

Harry wrote a note for Gabby and Fleur telling them he was going to try to find his dad himself. He knew he would be in trouble when he got back but he did not care about that now. He would worry about it later.

Dressed in his Greek armour he climbed on Iggy's back and they shadow travelled to camp half blood. They appeared outside the camp's borders. Iggy was not able to get in. He was classified as a monster. Harry got down and said "Iggy go home for now, I don't want you getting hurt here. Harry walked through the camp's borders and out do himself surrounded by kids wielding weapons. They did not look friendly.

A beefy girl who looked like she had anger problems grabbed him from behind and tried to put him in a head lock. Harry twisted out of the hold throwing her on the ground and said "I am not here to fight you. I'm looking for a centaur named Chiron."

The others did not lower their weapons and one of them said "We are at war here do not expect any blind trust. Who are you? You are not one of us."

"My name is Harry Peverell. Son of Thanatos. I only came here hoping i can find a lead on who has my dad. I intend to go find him."

A voice behind them gad the kids moving making a path for someone to go through. It was the goddess Hestia. Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around her saying "Aunt Hestia, it has been a while."

She smiled and replied "It has my little Harry, you have grown much since I saw you last. I don't think your father and your aunt and uncle would approve of you leaving your safety to come here."

Harry scowled "Well if they told me what was going on then I would probably not feel the need to come find my own answers. Dad has been gone for months, my bond to him is blocked it's driving me crazy. A couple of times I nearly killed people in a blind rage. It's a matter of time before something happens that I cannot undo. I cannot just sit and do nothing."

By then they had the attention of everyone. Hestia noticed and said "Come let us go talk somewhere private."

They both disappeared leaving the group that had surrounded Harry in shock at the fact that Thanatos had a kid none of them had heard of. The beefy girl on the ground was now back on her feet looking furious at being overpowered by someone who looked like they could not even hold up a sword. It did not help that the others were laughing at her embarrassment.

Harry and Hestia appeared in a room with a centaur. He stood up and bowed as soon as he noticed her. She spoke and said "Chiron, this is Harry, son of Thanatos."

Chiron raised an eyebrow and replied "It s nice to meet you child, I received word from Lord Hades that he expects that at some point you would come. He told me tell you that it is too dangerous for you to be here. Exposing the fact that the god who controls death has a son is opening up a whole new can of worms. He says you should come to the underworld to see him if you do not return to school."

Harry knew that once he got to the underworld he would not be able to leave on his own. He also knew his uncle would refuse to bring him back up. He shook his head "No, as soon as I get there I will be sent to my room. I'm going to look for dad. Now are you going to help me or am I going to have to find my own way."

Chiron did not look surprised, in fact he reached behind him in a cupboard and took out a tiny trunk that looked very familiar to Harry then said "I had to at least try, your uncle did mention you were as stubborn as a mule." He handed the trunk, that Harry remembered his dad giving to him the day the same to this world then said to Harry " Your aunt and uncle put necessities inside, you need to find a boy named Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. He is on his way to Alaska to find your father."

Chiron turned around and pointed to a picture on the wall behind him that had a boy with dark hair sea green eyes on it and said "That's him. I'm afraid I'm not sure where he is on his journey."

Hestia cut in. "The biggest danger you will face is that monsters are not dying. The doors of death have been opened and they are able to come back from Tartarus as soon as they are killed."

Hestia hugged him and said "Good luck child, be safe."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ignored the looks he was getting from the campers as he left. He just hoped that Iggy would be able to help him find Percy. He would hopefully have an idea of where he could start looking. Harry reached the camp boundary and noticed Iggy was not there. A search through their bond showed he was somewhere unconscious. He felt dread in his stomach got his familiar. Iggy was not an easy target to take down but he was not omnipotent.

Whoever had him must be really powerful. He closed his eyes and apparated to where he could sense the bond coming from. The signal was weak then it suddenly stopped cold. Upon opening his eyes Harry found himself in some kind of building. It was empty and falling apart from age. This was the last place his familiar had been that he could sense. Frustration, anger and helplessness went through him. He could not bear to lose Iggy too.

A shimmer in front of him made him stand ready to defend himself from an attack. A tall being with ancient black bottomless eyes stood before him. His face shifted too fast for him to actually make out what he looked like, it was disorienting. The being raised an arm in a peaceful gesture before saying "Peace youngling. I bear you no ill will. Do not worry about your friend he is fine. I needed you to come here as I could not come to you without causing damage to this world. I am Chaos, your great grandfather. I have searched for you and waited a long time ever since I blessed you at birth. I had not known you were no longer in your birth world. As it is time grows short. Your father is being saved as we speak. He will be free by the end of this day. You however are needed elsewhere. My blessing you as a babe was not a random gesture. I needed someone of my blood to go on this quest. The fate of all realms and worlds depend on its results."

Harry stood there mouth agape and said "What? Are you crazy? No! I am not going to be some saviour for ..."

Chaos cut him off "I'm sorry child, but this is your choice. You can either stay here and watch as the world you know is destroyed as I will have no choice but to remake it. However the Olympians will fade and everything that is connected to them. They will not be reborn in the new world. Or you can go on the quest I'm sending you on and save them all."

Harry knew this was no lie. His magic was buzzing and letting him know it was the truth. He had always trusted his magic it had yet to steer him wrong. He looked up at Chaos and said "Where is Iggy?"

Chaos waved a hand opening a portal and Iggy came out heading for Harry wagging his tail. Chaos then said "I'm afraid he cannot come with you on this quest. He will die if he does."

Harry hugged Iggy as he said "Very well, what is this quest?"

Chaos smiled sadly an said "The quest is for you to go and save the one who will be the cause of Ragnarok before he is corrupted. You have to go save him from the clutches of the mad Titan."

Harry's eyes widened at that. He knew about the mad Titan. He had learned about him during his lessons on mythology in the underworld. He was pushed away by one of the other pathenons to a corner of space he could not leave. That was when he realised the magnitude of the quest.

"You want me to go through space to face a Titan and save someone from him?"

Chaos nodded, "yes that is the gist of it. This person is instrumental in either bringing about Ragnarok or preventing it. I will take you through the void to where you are meant to be but after that you are on your own."

"How will I even help him? I may be powerful, but I'm not as powerful as a Titan."

Chaos replied "The changes made to your powers by the fates were only necessary because they did not know whether or not I would want anything to do with you. I am beyond the fates so they cannot see or predict what will or will not do, it also does not help that I have not been back here for nearly a millennia. They would not have any way of knowing if I would return anytime soon or at all. So when my powers began to manifest in you they panicked. You would go mad with them. To go through the void will undo what they have done. You will essentially go through a transition from human to Angel of Chaos."

Harry moved back a step from Chaos and said "I think I have been through enough changes thank you very much. Do you have any idea what I have been through trying to control these powers?

Even before I came here my magic was the most volatile in the wizarding world. People were afraid of me. It's worse here because it includes the powers I inherited from Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Even with whatever the fates did to help me not lose control I feel like I'm a drop of water in an ocean. The only time I can truly relax is when uncle Hades or dad are there to help contain my powers. I don't want any more, I don't even want the amount I have."

Chaos had a look of sorrow on his face at Harry's outburst. He had assumed the child would be able to handle a small amount of power even if he was human. Seems he was wrong. "I am truly sorry child. I did not wish for this to be a burden on you. I only meant for you to be safe and the only way I could make sure of that without my being there was to bless you and make you more powerful than everyone else. Of all my descendants my blood came out much stronger in you. It is why I chose you. If you go through with the transition you will not feel so overwhelmed anymore. Your body will be able to accommodate and handle your powers better. Your mind will adjust as well so you will not go mad with it."

Despite his hesitancy Harry knew there was no other option for him. He either accepts it and saves his family or he walks away and they all die. His hand is catching Iggy's middle head's ear for comfort then go looks up and says "Will the changes cut my ties to my family?"

Chaos's face softened despite the constant changes and said "You wish to keep your bonds I presume."

Harry nodded "Yes, with dad, uncle Hades and aunt Persephone."

Chaos replied "Your bonds will remain intact, I will not sever them."

With that Harry said "Fine, do it."

The next thing Harry knew was darkness claiming him and the last thing he heard was Iggy barking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanatos disappeared after the chains that had kept him from his son broke. He went about sorting the backlog that was created by his incarceration. To help him he brought reapers from different worlds. Soon enough the dead were staying dead again and he was on his way to catching up. After ensuring he had a system in place he went to find Harry. He would be frantic with worry. It suddenly occurred to him that he could not sense Harry. Checking the school he went to then Hogwarts he found out from his friends that Harry had taken off to look for him.

Shaking his head in exasperation despite the panic he could feel in his gut Thanatos went to the underworld hoping Harry had made his way there. However as soon as he arrived he noticed the activity was higher than usual. That was when Hades told him, Harry was missing and had been for hours. What Harry had not known was that Hades had put monitoring charms on the trunk he sent him as well as charmed the trunk to return him to the underworld should he be in danger.

Unfortunately the connection to Harry was abruptly cut off. The last place he was seen held no trace of where he had gone. The only thing they knew was that wherever it was Iggy had gone first then Harry had followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes to find himself floating on nothing. He was shocked as his body felt more balanced than he could ever remember feeling in his life. Even after the fates had made him a paladin of magic. He still had not researched what that was yet. There was always something in the way that seemed more important at the time.

He pulled himself up and his surrounding shifted creating an outside space with trees and grass making feel less freaked out by the fact that there had been nothing everywhere before.

Chaos shimmered bedside him and said "Welcome to the void grandson."

This time Harry could make out his face. It was a beautiful face, perfect in every way. Harry wondered why he could not see it before and voiced his question. "It's so people are not overwhelmed. It no longer affects you because you are not human anymore so I do not need to hide my face from you."

If Harry did not know any better he would have assumed Chaos was up himself. But he could see he was perfectly serious and it was not said with any self importance or narcissism. If people behaved like they were drugged while drooling looking at him then they would most likely pass out looking at Chaos.

Harry looked at Chaos and said "Will I be able to go and see my dad before I Ieave for this quest?"

Chaos nodded "We only have a few years to train your powers before you go. That is not a lot of time."

Harry's eyes widened at that and said "You made me think it had to be done now."

A chuckle behind him made Harry turn to see another being who could rival Chaos in the gorgeous department. He had long blood red hair huge white wings was shirtless only wore an insanely clean white pair of trousers and sandals on his feet.

The new arrival said "For immortals a few years is now. I suppose for someone who lives in the human world it is a long time."

Harry frowned and asked "Who are you?"

The being smiled and replied "I am Eros. I sensed someone with my blood here in the void and wondered how it was possible for you to be here."

By the time he finished speaking his eyes had rested on Chaos. Chaos replied "He is not only your blood Eros, he is mine too. I have only just made him immortal..."

Harry whipped his head round from the sight of Eros to look at Chaos in horror and shout "You did what?"

Chaos looked at him like he had lost his marbles and replied "What did you think becoming an angel of Chaos meant? Did you think I would really let you die. You were my last human descendant. You were never going to die even if you had remained human. I would have brought here if the world's had burned."

Harry's heart was a hammering in his chest. He was immortal. He did not want to be immortal. He wanted to die like everyone else and go see his friends and family that he lost in the war in the after life. Their counterparts were not the same.

He could feel blood rushing to his head, his breaths became shorter and faster. In the back of his mind he knew he was having a panic attack but he felt detached from it like it was happening to someone else and he was just a bystander. He thought he heard someone call his name before power washed over him making him descend into darkness for the second time.

He woke to voices arguing, he could tell one was Chaos and the other must have been Eros. Eros was having a go at Chaos "Did you think to ask him if he wanted to give up his mortality? He clearly has death's blessing on him and you know anyone blessed by death becomes immortal unless they turn it down. Which means he turned immortality down and you go ahead and circumvent his free will."

Chaos cut n "I'm well aware of what I have done Eros. Would you rather I left him as he was? He was struggling with his powers and there is no way I will be able to send him through the void to save what is lost as a mortal. He would die as soon as he entered it. I explained to him before I did it."

"Did you tell him he would be giving up his mortality?"

Chaos growled as the replied "He would have made the same decision. There is too much at stake not just for us but for him as well."

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he listened to them. Chaos was right. Harry would still have made the same decision even if he had known that his mortality would be the price to pay. Well his dad and uncle Hades should be happy. He knew they were planning something to make him accept immortality anyway.

He sat up and said "Can I at least go home for now. I want to see my dad."

Eros nodded "I think we can start your training in one year. The only thing I might be worried about is if you inherited any allure from me. It will start quite subtly. Too low to actually give you any trouble. Most people will be able to shake it off. It will increase in intensity through your puberty and it is so much more potent than magical creatures who posses any."

Harry's eyes widened at that. He remembered the day of the feast. He had assumed it was Fleur using her allure to make Ron drool at him. He was only now just realising how stupid that was. He remembered the Ron of his world just as weak willed when he saw Fleur. It was possible he was emitting a low allure that he was not aware of.

He explained the incident to Eros, it also explained why people always stared at him ever since he started puberty. Eros replied "I will teach you before you leave how to control it. By the time I'm done with you, you will be able to use it as a weapon."

Harry was relieved about that. His wings came out of his back for the first time since his change.

From the corner of his eye he noted something was different. He brought forward one wing to realise they were no longer black as night like the used to be. They were a brilliant white that nearly blinded him just looking at them. Harry looked up at Chaos and said "What happened to my wings? They look like they have been bleached."

Chaos pointed at Eros and said "Blame him and his genes."

Harry had a look of horror on his face as he said "You mean I can't change them back?"

Chaos and Eros shook their heads "No sorry Harry."

"Even if you had not received wings with Death's blessing, you would have gained these when powers manifested anyway." Eric's was trying to reassure Harry.

Harry asked "You mean I already had my own wings?"

Eros smiled in reply before saying "I would bet you were a natural at flying in anything. It would have to have been like second nature to you as you grew up. That would have been your instincts kicking in the only thing missing at that time would have been your wings."

Harry agreed, he did love flying. Always had and was brilliant at it.

Harry wasted no time conjuring a mirror to see what other changes had occurred. He sighed in relief as his face was staring back at him from the mirror. He noticed similarities with Chaos in his face. He supposed it made sense they were related and those similarities would now be more pronounced. The biggest change was his hair. No longer black but just as red as Eros' hair.

"I suppose the changes come with the package."

Chaos nodded "The transition brought out your primordial blood in full force. You became a mixture of me and Eros since you are related to us both."

It took a few days not that Harry noticed the time in the void to learn how to control his allure. Eros was patient as he taught him. As soon as he finished he took Iggy and left to go home knowing his family would be worried about him by now. Chaos agreed to wait one year before Harry had to start training and then leave for his quest.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry reappeared in the underworld just outside the palace gates Iggy next to him. He was spotted by the furies first and they screeched beofre rushing down torwards him. "Son of Thanatos. Where have you been?"

Harry smiled. Despite their almost violent demeanour Harry knew they would not harm him. He would not go so far to say that they liked him but he was the only person they ever tolerated. He turned to Iggy and said "Why don't you go visit your dad, I will see you later okay?"

Iggy barked once and took off leaving Harry to make his way into the palace gates with the furies who refused to leave his side. Their impatience getting worse as they walked they literally picked him up and flew him to Hades' throne room. Hades got off his throne as soon as they entered the throne room at the sight of Harry. He took Hary from the furies in a hug that surprised even himself. The feeling of relief and happiness at the sight of Harry overwhelming.

Harry hugged him back "I'm sorry I worried you uncle Hades. I didn't disappear by choice. I have a lot to tell you and dad."

Hades set him down on his feet checking him over looking for injuries "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

Harry shook his head, "no I'm fine."

Before anything else could be said word must have travelled about his return because Persephone dashed into the room tears falling down her face and headed straight for Harry "Oh sweetheart please do not ever do that again. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life."

Harry felt like a heel. He had not thought about how it would affect those who cared about him. All he could do was apologise. "I'm sorry auntie Persephone."

Persephone was not willing to let him out of her sight as they all sat down to talk about what happened. Hades sent word to let Thanatos know that his son was home.

Thanatos had barely walked into the room before a blur rushed him shouting "Dad!" and before he knew it he had an armful of his teenage son sobbing on his shoulders. He had never had so much trouble keeping emotions away in his entire existence. A tear fell down his face crystallising as it fell. It was followed by more as he finally held his son after all the worry and panic.

His wings wrapped around Harry in a protective manner as if he would never let him go again. He had not realised just how much he truly cared about Harry till he was no longer there. He spent time while looking for Harry contemplating ways of making Harry immortal once he found him.

Hades and Persephone gave them some privacy, they stayed like that until Harry calmed down and was no longer crying. Thanatos sat on a chair at the table in the middle of the room, the scolding he had been planning flew out of his mind at the sign of distress on Harry's face and the tears. There was also the fact that Harry had not let him hold him like that for a while now claiming he was too old to be carried around like a baby and it would be humiliating if his friends found out.

As he wiped the tears on Harry's face with his hand he said "You grew. Even your powers are different. They feel more balanced now."

Harry nodded and then said "I need to tell you something, all of you so I won't have to repeat myself later."

Intrigued Thanatos nodded and sent word for Hades and Persephone to come back and Harry told them about Chaos and Eros and that he was now immortal and a primordial.

It was a few days after Harry returned and he was still staying at the palace. Thanatos was there as well. They were discussing Harry going back to school. Thanatos did not want him to go back but Harry knew he had to mostly because of his friends. They would be worried about him. They finally decided that Thanatos would go with Harry especially as the Potters were there. If they somehow found out who Harry was they would most likely try to get him back.

xxxxx

When Harry returned to the carriage that held the other students of Beaubatons Thanatos in tow he heard a squeal before he saw Gabriel running towards him and enveloping him in a hug Fleur not far behind her a look of relief on her face as she too hugged him, smacked his arm in frustration and yelled "Harry you idiot, do you have any idea how worried we were? Anything could have happened to you and all you left was a note."

After she was done yelling she hugged him again missing the look of displeasure on Thanatos' face for hitting his son the only thing staying his hand was Harry. He knew if he harmed Harry's friends Harry would not be happy.

They all went to inside the carriage to speak to madame Olympe who was just as worried about Harry. She noted Harry was not alone and had a conversation with Thanatos about what to do about Harry running away the way he did. She understood Harry's fear and frustration over his missing parent so the punishment was not going to be severe but she still needed to make him understand that what he did was not acceptable. That was how Harry found himself in detention with his former mother helping her set up her muggle studies class for that day.

"Come in Harry. How are you this morning?"

Lily Potter held the door open for Harry to get in and he walked through it reluctantly. He was wondering why his dad had agreed to this in the first place. He wanted nothing to do with the Potters. He replied as he walked in "Fine thank you Mrs Potter."

"That's good, I'm glad to see that you are alright. You worried a lot of people when you disappeared like that."

Harry's eye twitched a little. not enough to be noticeable but enough to tell him he was in danger of losing control of his powers if Lily pushed any buttons. He had no idea how to handle being around her. It was not that he wanted to be her son anymore or that he wanted anything to do with her but it raised ire that he had to be anywhere near her at all. He was glad Thanatos was around because if he lost control of his powers Thanatos would be able to reign then in.

He did not answer her when sh spoke and she seemed to deflate a little. "Okay how about we start with the posters over there. I would like to arrange them..." She went on to show Harry what she wanted to do and for the next half hour they were occupied with the work. When they were finished Lily said to him "If you and your dad change your mind about coming to dinner at the manor the offer still stands. I think its important for family to stick together."

Harry only nodded not trusting himself to speak in reply at the hypocrisy of the woman and left the room. He could not get out of there fast enough. He went to find his father who was sitting beneath a tree near the lake talking to the giant squid. Harry chuckled when he saw this. If other people noticed this they would think he was crazy, truth was his dad could speak to any animal.

he heard the conversation's end as he walked up. By the time he arrived the squid had returned under water. Sitting by his dad's side he asked "What was that all about?"

Thanatos replied "I was just asking him if he was happy here. considering the fact that he cannot go to the ocean for more space and much more variety of food."

Harry looked across the lake and said "It seems quite big though"

Thanatos replied "Yes but that creature is very long lived, there is only so much he can do in a lake this size. He knows it like the back of his hand and has no chance of seeing other places."

Harry had a look of mirth on his face as he said "Compassion? from you dad? I do believe I have been a huge influence on you haven't i?"

Thanatos chuckled "Yes you certainly have. It is not a bad thing though. My reapers seem less stressed and dare I say it happier ever since i had you. You should have seen them when you disappeared, I don't think a more thorough search of the this world and the next has ever been conducted. Some even went as far as checking parallel worlds. You'll be happy to know several of your counter parts were brought here then returned when they realised it was not you."

Harry was dumbfounded "They brought other harry Potters here?"

Thanatos nodded "They did and every time it turned out it was not another frenzy of searches began. If I had not been so worried at the time I would have laughed at how ridiculous it got."

Harry burst out laughing at that and said "I'm sorry I missed it. I 'm sure it would have been entertaining to watch."

"It was. Anyway how was your detention?"

Harry was reminded why he wanted to speak to his dad "Why did I have to serve detention with her?"

Thanatos looked up and said "With who?"

"Lily Potter. She was the one who I was serving my detention with."

Thanatos shook his head "I was not aware of that Harry. I suppose I should have asked for the names of the teachers madame Olympe was going to have you serve detention with. I was under the impression she was doing it herself. I wouldn't let that harridan anywhere near you."

Harry realised his dad had not in fact sent him to the woman and felt a bit guilty for even thinking it. "Oh sorry dad."

Thanatos waved him off "You couldn't have known. I will make sure you do not have to serve any more of your detentions with her."

Harry shook his head "..and explain it how? That will probably make them suspicious of us and wonder why you would want to keep me away from them. If I have any more detentions with her its fine. Its not as if she can hurt me anymore."

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded then said with a smile "Don't worry so much. At your age you'll start to wrinkle."

Thanataos pulled Harry to him and gave him a playful noogie that turned it into a play fight with Harry ending sitting on him saying "I win!"

Harry had not noticed the gathering students who were now watching them the minute they started to play fight. The girls with an aww on their faces and the boys loking like they wanted to join in the roughhousing. Harry's face was beetroot red when he realised he was being watched and sent a small glare at his dad. "I thought you put up privacy wards."

Thanatos chuckled "I did, but they were so people would hear a completely different conversation to the one we were having. There is nothing up to stop them seeing us."

"Daad! the other kids already think I'm some girl without adding childish play to it."

"Why would they think you are a girl?"

Thanatos was genuinely confused at that. Harry replied with a pout "...because apparently I look like one. I even heard some students placing bets on it. Its embarrassing. At least now I can control my allure it was awful before. There was actually one guy who sat there drool coming out of his mouth staring at me like he was about to eat me."

"Do you want me to wipe their memories of this?"

Harry shook his head "No. its okay I suppose."

Thanatos shook his head and said "teenagers."

They both got up and left their place under the tree and made their way to the great hall. it was close to dinner time at least until there was a flash of fire on Harry's shoulder revealing Fawkes who told them Dumbledore wished to see them.

Harry and Thanatos were flashed by Fawkes to the headmaster's office to Harry's relief. He did not want to go through the crowd that had been watching them but he did wonder what the headmaster wanted.

The old man stood behind a huge desk his long beard tucked in his belt around his waist and his long white hair in a pony tail. Dumbledore smiled as they arrived and said "Welcome Lord Thanatos. It is truly an honour to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanatos watched as Dumbledore sat in the large chair and gestured for them to sit down. Now that he was paying attention to the old man he could sense he was a half blood son of Hecate if he was not mistaken. It would explain why the wizard was so much more powerful than the average wizard. As he sat Dumbledore said "Forgive me for my presumption in asking for you here but when I sensed who you were I knew I needed to speak to you. I have no intention of revealing who you are but there is a matter on which I do need some clearance and I was hoping you would be willing to let me know."

Dumbledore looked at Harry then said "Am I to understand then that you were Harry Potter?"

Harry stiffened, Thanatos sent him a calming wave when the room began to heat up and answered for Harry "Your Harry died ten years ago, he was hit by a car. My son is from an alternate dimension and yes he was Harry there. In his world his parents died protecting him when he was fifteen months old and had a hard life since. I brought him here to heal. He requested a world where the Potters were alive because he wanted to get to know them but they had given up his counterpart and never bothered with him after that or even to check whether he was alright or not. He did not see any point in finding them if they didn't want him."

Dumbledore gave an understanding nod. "So it was because of your son that Harry's name came out of the goblet?"

"Harry is not obligated to compete in your competition his name is not Harry Potter. Besides he would have an unfair advantage he is not human and was trained by myself and several deities."

Dumbledore was stunned at the admission and asked "What is he?"

"Unlike you Harry is not a demigod, he is a full godling, is that all you wanted headmaster?"

Dumbledore was in shock. He had expected to be underhanded in getting information but it seemed that Thanatos had no such qualms. Before he left however he said to Dumbledore "After what I have seen the Potters do to their son I don't want them having anything to do with my son or any knowledge about him they have no rights to him in any way they are not even connected by blood or magic. I do believe you are aware of the consequences of betraying my trust Demi god. I will not take that betrayal lightly."

Dumbledore was terrified but he did a grand job of hiding it. The last thing he wanted to piss off the god of death who could literally make his current and after life a living hell. He would not even hint at the Potters about the boy. Things could end very badly. He was wondering how it was possible for a deity such as the god of death to have time to be here when he had duties. He was afraid of asking though. He more than anyone else knew the temperament of the gods and he had already pushed his luck by having the audacity to summon him.

He simply nodded and watched as they left the room breathing in a sigh of relief when they were gone. Now he had the information he had been seeking he sat back in his chair a feeling of grief for the child who never stood a chance at life first being discarded by his family and then mistreated by those who were meant to be caring and raising him and finally running away only to die on the streets.

He could not even tell the parents what he knew now without explaining what just happened. The Potters would have to wonder about their son for the rest of their lives. He was not about to piss off a deity to ease their minds when they were the ones that sent him away in the first place.

What Dumbledore or Harry and Thanatos had not counted on was that the paintings in the room overheard everything. One particular one had only heard the part when Dumbledore mentioned Harry being Harry Potter and left in excitement to report what he heard. He was an old headmaster who was part of the Potter family and knew of their search for their son.

In another part of the castle Lily Potter was sitting in her rooms that she had been assigned as she taught waiting for her husband to arrive, shock on her face. Her son Harry was right here in the castle she had spent part of the morning with him. She wondered if he even knew who she was to him. She felt her heart swell with happiness. She had a chance to finally make up giving him up after all these years. She had been afraid he was lost her.

The door opened and James rushed in Sirius hot on his tail. "Lily! Lily! Is it true? Is he here?"

Lily nodded tears falling from her eyes. "The old painting of your great great whatever great grandfather overhead Dumbledore confronting the Peverells whether Harry was our Harry and they confirmed it. I'm sure Dumbledore will summon us soon to tell us."

James shook his head "No lets go and see him now. This cannot wait."

He led his wife to Dumbledore's office to ask him about it. He wanted his son back as soon as possible. They had made a mistake giving him up even though they had thought at the time it was the best thing for him. He also wanted to know how and why Peverell adopted Harry when his parents were alive instead of bringing him home.

The entrance to Dumbledore's office was open and they went straight up. James Potter saying as soon as he arrived upstairs "Headmaster! Is it true? Did you find Harry?"

Dumbledore had a look of horror on his face at James' words. How did he find out?

Dumbledore stood up from his seat as his former students filed into his office and said "Who told you that?"

James replied "The painting of my ancestor Harold overheard you and informed us."

Dumbledore wanted to face palm but he restrained himself and said "Well if that old gossip had waited and listened to the whole story he would have known that Hadrian Peverell is not your son. I thought he was at first but I have been assured that he was not, even blood and magical tests will prove this. I did not say anything because I did not want to give you false hope."

Lily and James looked like deflated balloons. Lily burst into tears and James just held her. Neither noticed that Sirius had not followed them to the headmaster's office.

xxxx

Sirius found Harry and Thanatos headed for the kitchens. He heard Harry say to Thanatos "I don't feel like eating in the great hall. Can we go to the kitchens instead?"

Thanatos nodded and they both headed for the kitchens. Sirius caught up to them just as Harry was tickling the pear and said "Hello."

Both Harry and Thanatos turned to see Sirius Black standing there. Harry replied "Hello!" Then pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Thanatos followed Sirius behind him. Thanatos and Harry however froze when Sirius said "Is it true? Are you Harry Potter?"

Sirius stopped talking when he saw the thunderous look on Thanatos' face and Harry's frozen one. "...and who pray tell told you that?" He was fuming they had only just left Dumbledore's office after giving him a warning and he had spread the word already.

Maybe he was having a gryffindor moment feeling braved when and spoke through his terror "We have a right to know if he is. We are his family."

Thanatos kept his anger in check as he replied "No he is not Harry Potter. He is my son. I have already had this discussion with the headmaster I am not in the mood to have it again especially with a stranger."

Sirius was stubborn and this time was no exception. "Look I can understand you trying to protect him especially after what happened all those years ago with the Dursleys but you are keeping him from his family. We have been searching for him for a while now and don't you think he has a right to know us?"

Thanatos cut him off before he could go on "I am sorry for your loss but my son is not who you are looking for. He has his family and I would appreciate it if you left us alone."

Sirus refused to be deterred "Please, I ..."

Thanatos turned away from him and led Harry out leaving Sirius standing there watching them unsure of how to approach them now. He could see that if he continued to push they would most likely leave and he would never see his godson again. He decided to wait until Lily and James came back from the headmaster's office and see what they found out before doing anything. He also figured that he could deny all they wanted that he was Harry Potter but when the tasks for the triwizard tournament started it would all come out.


End file.
